


Musical Fiction

by NicodiAngelo61



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicodiAngelo61/pseuds/NicodiAngelo61
Summary: Hi.. This is my first thing ever on here so I have no idea how to do this but whatever. No one's gonna read this anyway.Anyways. This is a book full of little one shots based on songsMost (let's be real, probably all) of the ships are going to be boyxboy so yeaWAit is this just for this one specific chapter???If it is... Whoops.Anyways, based on "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder because I'm obsessed with that song and thought of Percico so yea idk





	1. Lips of an Angel

"Lips Of An Angel" By Hinder

Percy's P.O.V  
(Mortal AU)

I woke up to my phone ringing and rolled over. I checked the contact and sighed.

Nico <3

I picked up my phone and looked over at my wife, Annabeth, making sure she was asleep. I got out of bed and left the bedroom as I answered the phone and pressed it to my ear. "Hello? Why are you calling so late?" 

"H-hey, Percy.." His voice was shaky and quiet as if he'd been crying.

"Nico? Is everything okay?" I whispered, frowning worriedly. "I've gotta whisper 'cause Annabeth's sleeping... What is it?"

I heard Nico take a shaky breath. "I haven't moved on from you... I miss you, Percy.."

I sighed. I glanced back into my room. Annabeth was still sound asleep.

I sat in the chair in the livingroom and leaned forward. 

"Percy?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Say something..."

"It's really good to hear your voice.. Sometimes I wish she was you..."

His laugh was quiet and broken. "Of course.. Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I smiled softly. "You sound so sweet... You're making it really hard to be faithful right now, Nico."

"I don't know if I should be glad about that or not.." 

I chuckled quietly. "Me neither."

"Does she know you still talk to me? Would it start a fight?"

"No, I don't think she has a clue."

"Okay.. Are you happy I called?" he asked.

"It's really good to hear your voice, Nico."

Nico scoffed. "Oh, it is?"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see. "Yeah. It is. It..." I sighed. "I guess I never really moved on..."

I thought about his black hair that always fell in front of his beautiful black eyes. The way his hips swayed when he walked. When his lips moved to a song... His lips.. His perfect, kissable lips... He had the lips of an angel.

I heard him sigh too and thought about his lips parting as he exhaled. 

"Percy.."

I bit my lip. "Damn..."

"What?"

"You make it really hard to be faithful... You've got the lips of an angel, you know?"


	2. Hold On- Solangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Hold On" by Chord Overstreet
> 
> Mortal AU 
> 
> Nico di Angelo is depressed and suicidal. He lives with his boyfriend Will Solace and everyday is a struggle not to take his life
> 
> This is pretty short but I hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> This chapter contains:  
> Self harm  
> suicide attempts  
> Depression  
> If any of this will be triggering for you, PLEASE do NOT read
> 
> If not, enjoy, you sadists (jk jk, don't get your matatas twisted)

_**"Hold On" by Chord Overstreet** _

_**Will's P.O.V** _

I dove home from work as soon as I got the text from Nico.

_I love you. I'm sorry._

I pulled up and parked haphazardly, then bolted up to our apartment. I knew exactly what that text was about, and there was no way I was losing him. I unlocked the door and rushed in, looking around for Nico. "Nico? Nico, baby, where are you?"

I heard a gasp and a sob from the bathroom and tried the door. Locked. "Nico, let me in. Come on, baby. Let me in."

I heard a soft thud and panicked. "Nico? Nico!" I searched around for the key, tears blurring my vision. "Come on, come on, where is it?" I found it under the sofa and unlocked the door. The sight inside broke my heart into a million little pieces.

Nico lied on the floor, pills and razors around him, blood seeping from his wrists. I collapsed beside him and pulled him close, feeling his heartbeat which was slowly fading. "No, no, no... No! Please don't leave me!" I sobbed. I took out my phone and called an ambulance.

_~~at the hospital~~_

I paced back and forth in the hospital room as Nico lie still on the bed. The doctors had done everything they could to help him, and said he was most likely going to be alright.

I sat in one of the chairs beside him and took his hand. "Baby, baby, baby... Please.. Please don't leave me.. I still want you... I still _need_ you.. Hold on for me, okay? I really need you to come home..." I kissed his hand softly, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I just wanna hear your voice again... Baby, we're gonna make it through this, I swore to love you my whole life, and I'm planning on it.. Please, I need you. I just wanna.. take you home and wrap you up in a blanket and- and never let anyone hurt you in any way.."

I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. "I still want and need you so much... So just.. hold on for me, okay, baby?"


	3. Break The Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Break The Distance" by Ashton Edminster
> 
> Solangelo (Mortal AU)
> 
> Nico and Will are best friends. They're closer to each other than they are with anyone else, and yet they're so far apart...

_**Nico's P.O.V** _

I lied in bed, staring up at the ceiling. I heard a ding on my phone and jumped up to look at it.

_Papa: Dinner's ready_

I groaned. Of course it wasn't _him._

I texted back: _I'm not eating, I'm going out later_

And then I tossed my phone back on the nightstand.

_I should really give him a special ringtone,_ I thought. _Then I wouldn't get so excited with the-_

My laptop emmitted a ring, snapping me out of my thoughts. I answered the Skype call with a grin, sitting up as I pulled my laptop into my lap. "Hey."

His freckled face showed up on the screen, grinning back at me. "Hiya, stranger. How's it goin?"

"It's great, now that you're here. How's it going with you?"

"Amazing."

I moved the laptop to sit at the end of the bed and I lied down on my stomach, holding a pillow under my chin. We just stared at each other without talking, the only sound the pitter-patter of rain in New York where he was.

I sighed.

He tilted his head. "What is it?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, I just... I miss you."

He smiled softly. "I missed you too, Nikki."

I groaned. "Okay, now I don't miss you. You know I hate that nickname."

He chuckled. "You know you love me."

"Yeah, I do.."

We stared at each other for a moment before giggling like we were insane.

"I love you too, Nico."

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. "Hey, I gotta show you something!"

I jumped up from the bed and went to my desk, bending over to look in the drawer. I heard him whistle and shot a glare over my shoulder at him, which just made him chuckle. "Nice ass, Nico."

I blushed and pulled out a tin container and brought it back to the bed. "You're such a pervert."

He put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I just call it as I see it. You've got a great ass."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever. You say that everytime you see my ass."

"Because it's true. Anyways, we can talk about your perfect ass later, what's that thing you wanted to show me?"

I opened the container and showed him all the money inside. "This is roughly three-hundred dollars."

Will's mouth dropped open. "Holy shit, Neeks! Where'd you get all that money?"

"I've been saving up. We're finally gonna break the distance, Will."

He grinned. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I'd kiss you if I could!"

I blushed and looked down. "You'll be able to soon, Sunshine."

We were both grinning like maniacs, ecstatic to finally break the distance between us.


	4. Suggestions

YO! My friend thought I should clarify that I am taking suggestions from people  
So if you wanna comment or somethin and ask me to write a thing about a certain song send in:  
The song  
The ship (If you want a specific one)  
Fluff, smut, what you want? (If you want, I'm only capable of writing boyxboy smut cause I'm experienced in that, so sorry straight shippers)  
Umm idk what else I need 

ALSO  
If you don't want people to know it's you who made a suggestion, you can email me here:  
imhereandimqueer75@gmail.com

ANOTHER THING  
PLEASE don't send in crappy songs, cause when I write these I listen to the song over and over and I REALLY don't wanna be listening to crappy songs over and over (Ex. Justin Beiber)  
Some artists that are GLADLY accepted are:  
Troye Sivan  
Black Veil Brides  
Green Day  
Twenty One Pilots (My laptop doesn't do the O thing, sorry clique)  
Mayday Parade  
Etc.

Ummm I think that's all I had to say and if you're wondering WHY I didn't just put this in the notes of the next chapter it's cause I lost my random bout of inspiration for Percico "Fools" but I'm gonna put that up soooooon enough yes i know I dragged that out but anyways I'm just ramblin on and on and uh what? Anyways...

SEND IN SUGGESTIONS/REQUESTS/WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL THEM

PLEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE

Okay bai (^.^)

IGNORE THE FEEDBACK NOTE AT THE BOTTOM I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT FO AWAY


	5. Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Lucy" by Skillet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!  
> This story contains suicide  
> If this will trigger you, do not read

_**Nico's P.O.V.** _

 

I walked slowly, listening ot the leaves crunching under my feet. I reached the stone and got on my knees.

"Hey, I said. "How're you doing?" I felt a stabbing in my chest and laughed sadly. "I brought some flowers for you. White roses. You always said you loved them..."

I gripped the roses tightly. The thorns dug into my skin, and a few drops of blood dripped to the ground. I layed the flowers down beside the grey stone.

Tears filled my eyes and I wrapped my arms around myself, not caring if I got blood on my shirt. I put my head against the stone and cried.

"Why? Why'd you have to go? You- you said you'd never leave me so-" I choked out a sob. "Why?! Come back! Please, come back... I love you!" My voice cracked and I choked on my sobs. "I should've said that when you were still here... Maybe then you wouldn't have-"

I couldn't stand to finish the sentence. I couldn't stand to accept that he was gone. What he did. Why he left. That I would never see him again. But I knew the truth, somewhere, deep down. We all did.

My precious, beautiful Will had jumped from a bridge.

We tried to save him once we realized what he'd done, to no avail. And in that letter he wrote he had listed reasons why he did what he did: He was depressed, he hated living with homophobic parents, he hated going to school with homophobes, he haded this toxic environment. But most of all... The reason that tore my heart to shreds... The one person he loved, the one person he cared about, the one person who could make it all better... didn't. He "didn't" love him back. He "didn't" care about him too. And he didn't make it all better. That one person... was me. And I failed him. I couldn't, I didn't helo him. I was too blind to see my best friend's suffering. i was too busy worrying about myself, about my problems.

"Will... I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I love you so much, and I should've told you that. You were always there for me, even when I wasn't- when I wasn't there for you. I-I'm sorry. I'd give any-anything to see you again, to hold- to hold you one more time," I managed through the tears. "I- I need you. Please- please come back..."

I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"W-Will?"

"Shh... Nico, it's okay."

I recognized that voice.

I clinged to him tightly, and when I was able to breath in, I recognized his scent, too.

Percy Jackson.

He rubbed my back soothingly, whispering in my ear. "Shh, it's okay... You're okay."

"I should've- I should've-"

"It's not your fault, it's not your fault.."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts, I'm all for feedback


End file.
